La tarea de Blue Pegasus
by Evinawer
Summary: Tras el retorno de Lissana al gremio, Lucy es un poco desplazada por Natsu. Ella decide hacer una visita a un amigo de batalla, cambiar de aires y aclarar sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**La tarea de Blue Pegasus**

_Este fic se me ocurrió porque me estoy aficionando a nuestro galán Hibiki de Blue Pegasus. Espero que os guste._

**Capítulo 01**

Lucy estaba triste y algo deprimida. Todos en el gremio se habían dado cuenta excepto Natsu, para variar (ironía).

Desde el retorno de Lissana de Edoras, tanto Natsu como la albina querían recuperar el tiempo perdido de esos tres años, casi cuatro. Los que más se relacionaban con Lucy sabían que eso iba a pasar y que debían ser un soporte para ella. No es que contaran que a Lucy le gustara Natsu pero sabían que la prioridad de atención del pelirosa se centraría en la otra y dejaría algo apartada a la maga estelar.

Lucy llevaba más de dos semanas yendo a misiones sola (lo bueno es que ganaba suficiente para su alquiler), con Wendy y Charle incluso a sólo con Erza y Gray (para misiones más peligrosas). Estos dos últimos eran los que más veían que Natsu podía perder a su querida nakama. Erza intentaba salir y charlar con Lucy de vez en cuando. Gray también se acercaba mucho a ella a ver si Natsu saltaba molesto porque le dedicaba tiempo, pero obtuvo un resultado opuesto: se peleaban, Natsu no entendía, lo dejaba y se iba a hablar con Lissana. Además tenía el _plus _que Juvia miraba de una manera casi asesina a Lucy, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era crearle problemas.

- Chicos, en serio, estoy bien. Me va bien ir un poco sola, así no dependo tanto de él.

- Pero Lucy... vosotros formáis un gran equipo.

- Ya... Igualmente, es normal que pase ahora tiempo con Lissana. Debe ser muy fuerte. ¡Él la consideraba muerta!

- Bueno, él y todo el mundo... - Dijo Erza por lo bajo.

- Tranquilos. Gracias por todo. - Y Lucy dedicó una gran sonrisa a todos.

En ese momento la puerta del Leo se abrió y apareció un apuesto Loki trajeado y con una rosa en la mano que ofrecía a Lucy.

- Hola, mi princesa. ¿Salimos un rato?

Lucy suspiró.

- ¿Tú también, Loki?

- Oh, vamos, ¿qué mal te va a hacer?

- A mí ninguno, pero ¿qué piensa Aries de todo esto?

El espíritu le sonrió.

- Está de acuerdo y de hecho me pidió ella que viniera y te hiciera compañía.

- Vaya organizáis a mis espaldas. - Rió Lucy.

Y aceptó con gusto un paseo con Leo. Natsu lo vio de reojo.

En ese paseo Lucy le preguntó a Leo sobre su manera de ser.

- Eres muy galán Loki. ¿Eso lo aprendiste en Blue Pegasus? Tu estilo me recuerda mucho a Ren, Eve e Hibiki.

- Ciertamente me gustó mucho cómo era el ambiente, siempre amable hasta que te tocan las narices. - Su mirada cambió. - Karen era la excepción. Ella sólo era guapa.

- No pienses en eso. Ahora puedes estar con Aries tranquilamente.

Eso hizo que el espíritu enrojeciera un poco.

Oh, Lucy cayó en ese momento en las palabras de Hibiki: "_Cuando vengas, te daré la mejor noche de todas como regalo._" Se sonrojó con la estúpida idea que se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

- _No, no, no. Si me paso será para agradecerle que me enseñara Uranometría._

- ¿Lucy?

- Tranquilo, Loki. Creo que deberías irte. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir pronto.

- Vale, princesa, como desees.

Y Loki desapareció con una reverencia.

Lucy entró en casa, se estiró en la cama y se preguntó a sí misma por qué no debía ir a ver a Hibiki, total, ahora eran amigos.

- No, parece que me esté aprovechando de él o sólo lo quiera para desahogar las penas...

Pero Hibiki era de ese tipo de hombre que siempre daban su hombro a una dama. Quizás debía ir a hablar con él pero sólo a consultarle. Quizás salir un poco de Magnolia y respirar otro aire la ayudaba a ver las cosas de otra manera.


	2. Chapter 2

**La tarea de Blue Pegasus**

**Capítulo 02**

Lucy viajaba en tren hacia la ciudad del gremio de Blue Pegasus. Estaba algo nerviosa porque no sabía bajo qué pretexto aparecer. Sin embargo, ver el paisaje passar la tranquilizaba.

- Hibiki... espero que me perdones.

Mirajane, Erza, Gray y Levy estaban al tanto de lo que quería hacer Lucy. Al principio no les parecía buena idea, pero viendo el estado de su amiga, lo comprendieron y la apoyaron. El primero fue Gray, que aunque veía a los Trimen como unos ligones, aceptaba que sabían tratar con las mujeres. Quizás lo que más necesitaba Lucy en este momento era atención.

Lucy cerró los ojos.

Se había ido sin decirle nada a Natsu. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que ahora Natsu podría merodear por su casa tranquilamente y quizás leía su novela sin su permiso.

Paró esos pensamiento. No. No iría a su casa. No había ido desde la llegada de Lissana. Nunca pensó que echaría de menos que el matadragones se copara en su casa. Definitivamente ella había sido el remplazo de la albina y una vez ella aquí, no había lugar en la mente del Dragneel.

Ya estaba cerca.

Al cabo de una hora, Lucy se encontraba frente la puerta del gremio de Blue Pegasus. La puesta de sol se acercaba. ¿Entraba o no? ¿Se iba a una posada o ya lo haría luego? Estaba bastante indecisa y con un millón de preguntas rondándole por la cabeza.

Mientras andaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos una voz le hizo volver a la realidad:

- ¿Lucy?

- ¡Hibiki!

- ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Pasa, dulce flor y tomemos un té!

Lucy dudó, pero el ofrecimiento del mago era tan formal y galán que se dejó arrastrar por ese aura.

Cuando entraron en el gremio, parte de los que estaban allí se quedaron mirando a la rubia. Unos con ojos con corazones, otros sonriendo porque Hibiki había traído a otra chica más y otros preguntándose por qué una maga de Fairy Tail estaba allí y con Hibiki. En ese momento Ichiya hizo su aparición entre el perfume de estrellas y flores que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡Oh, la Princesa Lucy ha venido, un placer acogerla en nuestro gremio! ¡Qué perfume tan atrayente! ¡Oh, sí, men!

Hibiki lo alabó como siempre y a él se unieron sus dos amigos haciendo una estupenda y coordinada coreografía. Lucy sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa y una gota en la sien.

- B-Bueno... yo había venido a hablar con Hibiki... agradecerle lo mucho que me ayudó con los Oración Seis.

Ichiya abrió los ojos.

- ¡Oh, Men! ¡El perfume del amor se expande por todo el gremio!

- N-No... esto...

- Hay una habitación especial para Hibiki, mejor que vayáis para allí.

- Gracias maestro. - Agradeció Hibiki con una reverencia, luego condujo a Lucy hacia tal habitación.

La maga estelar se quedó sin palabras al ver la habitación. Le recordaba a su gran casa. Estaba dividida en dos por una cortina de visillo, muy fina y con flores cosidas con delicadeza del mismo color. En una parte se encontraba una mesa en la que se arrimaba un par de pequeños sofás de dos plazas y un mueble bar. En el otro se encontraba una cama doble grandiosa bien ordenada junto a un armario.

- Q-qué... Q-qué narices haces aquí...

- De todo, hermosa dama. - Le contestó con total tranquilidad Hibiki. - ¿Tienes hotel o prefieres quedarte aquí... conmigo?

Lucy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Hibiki era tan directo? No sabía que decir. Mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas y preguntarse de nuevo si eso estaba bien, Hibiki cerró la puerta, se dirigió a la mesa de café y preparó un té.

- ¿Charlamos? - Preguntó el mago con suavidad para amenizar la velada.

Lucy se dirigió hacia la mesa y cuando se iba a sentar, Hibiki la cogió de la mano, se la besó y la movió a sentarse a su lado.

- Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que vinieras.

Le ofreció el té y le dijo que tomara un sorbo.

- Oh, ¡Está delicioso! - Se sorprendió Lucy.

- Lucy, qué modales más exquisitos.

Efectivamente. Lucy tenía muchos modales y a sus doce años ya había tenido que tratar con todo tipo de gente por culpa de las reuniones de trabajo de su padre. Había aprendido a esquivar preguntas como a obtener información mediante una gran sonrisa y un poco de seducción.

- Bueno... aprendí de jovencita. - Y sonrió a Hibiki.

- Ahora está mejor. - Lucy levantó una ceja. - Antes te veías un poco apagada.

La maga se sonrojó. Ese chico casi la calaba. Hibiki consiguió que se soltara un poco y que la rubia se destensara. Ésta le explicó la odisea de Edoras y la cara de incredulidad de Hibiki la entristeció un poco.

- No me crees, ¿verdad?

- No he dicho tal cosa. Me parece increíble las cosas por las que Fairy Tail pasa. - Rió suavemente. - Os metéis en buenos líos.

Lucy entonces empezó a reír afirmándolo. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció pronto al recordar a Lissana. Hibiki lo notó y con sumo cuidado le pasó la mano por detrás del hombro y la atrajo hacia él. Ella no se resistió. Él notaba su soledad y cómo las lágrimas de la chica luchaban por no salir. Se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle que la maga le había explicado y sabía que eso era lo que la estaba afectando. Su maestro, Ichiya, le había enseñado muy bien a analizar a la gente y a su vez, gracias a su tipo de magia de archivo, podía recopilar información y a veces hacer suposiciones. Así, que creía saber lo que había impulsado a la chica a ir a verlo. No permitiría que aquella preciosa chica de pelo dorado estuviera tan triste.

Con esos pensamientos, cogió la chica en brazos y la estiró en la cama. La chica escondió la cabeza en la almohada pero seguía sin llorar.

- Lucy, si quieres, sólo tienes que pedírmelo y mi hombro estará disponible para ti.

La chica, levantó la cabeza, se incorporó un poco. No sabía si sonreír o no. Hibiki se fue acercanco a ella poco a poco. Ella no se movía. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando ella se apartó. Ahora sí que se sentía miserable, se sentía despreciable por tener a Hibiki así. Él le levantó la barbilla con un par de dedos y le sonrió.

- Puedes confiar en mí.

Lucy explotó. No podía más. Se abalanzó a los brazos del rubio y empezó a llorar desesperadamente, gritando a la vez que lo sentía, que no quería utilizarlo, que se sentía mal por todo y sobre todo por lo que había hecho, etc. El mago sólo la abrazó con fuerza y le hizo de soporte, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que él estaba allí para servirla y para aliviar su corazón.

En ese momento se escuharó ruido y gritos fuera. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Me preocupa lo que haya podido pasar, ¿me permites?

La chica accedió e Hibiki dulcemente la soltó.

Cuando el mago del archivo salió, se sorprendió:

- ¿¡Tú!

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**En serio, creo que me equivoqué al poner el summary... mucha gente lo mal interpretó y sé que os voy a decepcionar. En parte sí que hay algo de la pareja nombrada pero... (no es la principal). En su recompensa, ya lo digo por adelantado, haré un HibikixLucy que os guste de verdad y que varíe con lo "usual".**_

_**Lo siento por adelantado.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La tarea de Blue Pegasus**

**Capítulo 03**

- ¿Dónde está Lucy? - Gritó enfuecido Natsu.

Hibiki se sorprendió de verlo. ¿Cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que Lucy estaba allí? Rápido cambió su semblante a uno más tranquilo. Aunque era todo un galán con las mujeres, a los hombres los trataba... los ignoraba bastante a no ser que fueran de su gremio. En este caso haría una excepción porque implicaba a una damisela a la cual él le tenía gran consideración.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Lucy está aquí?

- He perdido justo aquí su rastro.

¿Había olido su rastro hasta allí? ¡Pero si habían muchos kilómetros desde su gremio! Además, ¿ cómo podía haber tardado tan poco? No creía que hubiera venido en transporte. En sus archivos constaba una mala tolerancia a todo medio de transporte que no fuera animal. Por suerte, dentro del gremio se respiraba una mezcla espectacular de perfumes que no permitían avanzar más a Natsu.

- Ella está conmigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Está sana y salva. - Soltó de una manera muy seria el rubio.

Los demás de Blue Pegasus se qiedaron sorprndidos por la afirmación de uno de sus mejores magos.

- ¡No pienso dejar aquí a Lucy, me la llevo a casa!

- Natsu, Lucy es una delicada flor que voy a proteger. Y no pienso dejarla salir de aquí ahora que es de noche. Aquí estará mucho más segura que fuera contigo.

Eso molestó mucho al Dragneel. Se sentía muy amenazado por ese ligón rubiales. Para ser más exacto, notaba cómo le robaba a Lucy.

- ¿Qué más te da? - Siguió Hibiki.

Se la estaba preparando. Sabía que debía actuar así por el bien de la princesa. El resto permanecía tenso y en silencio. Hibiki estaba siendo violento (aunque fuera en palabras) y todo por una mujer. Ichiya lo miraba.

Hibiki siguió molestando a Natsu:

- Yo sé complacerla y tú no. Es natural que haya recurrido a mí.

Eso había sido una provocación en toda regla. Natsu salió corriendo con el puño encendido y, antes de que los integrantes del Trimen o cualquier miembro del gremio pudiera reaccionar, le atestó un puñetazo que lo envió rodando a la otra punta del edificio. Hibiki no era muy fuerte físicamente pero había tenido la mínima agilidad para protegerse un poco del ataque del pelirosa, pues ya se esperaba tal reacción.

Se levantó. El resto de gente le quisieron ayudar y proteger, pero él se negó.

- Esto es una cosa entre él y yo.

No debía implicar a nadie más.

Hibiki se puso serio con sus pantallas y teclados y continuó la pelea que el matadragones había empezado.

Al cabo de diez minutos, ambos estaban sangrando y respiraban con dificultad. Al rubio le sorprendió el poder siquiera pegar al pelirosa. Eso demostraba que el otro estaba alterado. Se incorporó y sus intenciones eran claras: seguir luchando.

- ¡Si realmente la quieres, demuéstralo!

¿Quererla? ¿Por qué Hibiki decía eso? Eso había descolocado a Natsu.

Ichiya sonrió. Ahora entendía todo.

El pelirosa estaba sumido en esa palabra que le había golpeado. No se lo había planteado así. No lo había pensado. Pero era cierto que cuando estaba con Lucy sus fuerzas eran infinitas y el tiempo parecía detenerse. En ese momento una pantalla de archivo le golpeó la cara.

Natsu estaba cabizcajo. Parecía haber perdido toda la fuerza:

- Yo... quizás soy un bruto, ¡pero no voy a permitir que se vaya contigo! ¡No!

Hibiki lo miraba serio y decidió hablar de nuevo.

- Dime, ¿qué sientes por ell?

Natsu lo miró sorprendido.

- Yo... no... - estaba hecho un lío mental. - no lo sé, no lo sé, ¡pero me da igual! ¡No te la daré!

- Menudo motivo...

- Con ella me siento bien, me gusta su olor y siempre que está a mi lado me da fuerzas para continuar...

Hibiki le asestó un puñetazo directo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué la tratas así! ¡No te la mereces! - gritaba Hibiki, luchando de verdad por ella.

- ¿Así cómo?

- ¡No te das ni cuenta del daño que le haces! Lucharé por ella. No quiero verla de esta manera. ¡La alejaré de ti!

Natsu quedó en shock. ¿Él había hecho daño a Lucy? ¿Cuándo? Eso era lo último que haría, ni borracho ni en extrema desesperación le haría una cosa así a su rubia. Él... Él... Él la quería.

Exacto. Era eso y no lo había visto hasta que Hibiki intentaba quitársela. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la calidez que ella despertaba en él. Él se molestaba cuando el Loki le proyectaba "I love you" con luz, él se molestaba cuando Gray se acercaba, él se molestaba cuando tenía los ojos de los otros hombres sobre ella.

Hibiki le metió otro puñetazo para sorpresa de los demás.

Natsu despertó de su trance y enfureció. ¿Alejarla de él? ¡Ja! ¿Ese galán de Blue Pegasus? ¡Pues no se lo tenía creído el criajo!

- ¡No, Hibiki, para!

Lucy apareció y salió corriendo hacia Natsu. Había oído todo. Y no podía soportar más que ambos pelearan. No podía soportar verlos heridos.

Hibiki no dijo nada.

Ella siguió hablando:

- Natsu me ha salvado y protegido muchas veces. - Su voz se tornaba más temblorosa. - P-para el hanami, arrancó un árbol para que lo pudiera ver desde mi ventana porque estaba enferma... y... y...

Lucy empezó a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué había soltado esa tontería? Daba igual, para ella fue importante.

El rubio suspiró. Se acercó a la maga estelar, se arrodilló al estilo príncipe, le cogió una mano y se la besó. Luego le regalo una gran y tierna sonrisa.

- Princesa, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Lucy le sonrió.

- Gracias, Hibiki, pero yo...

- Ssshhh... no hace falta.

No la dejó acabar. No era el momento y no hacía falta que se lo dijera porque él ya se había dado cuenta mucho antes. Se dirigió a Natsu y a su oído le habló, como si fuera un secreto:

- Sé que te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes. Más vale que la cuides, sino la próxima vez no dudaré en quitártela.

Luego se separó de la pareja.

Lucy miró a Natsu que no entendía muy bien las cosas, excepto lo que sentía hacia la rubia.

- Lo siento, Natsu por haberte preocupado. - Agachó la cabeza.

A Natsu le latía muy rápido su corazón e impulsivamente la abrazó, sin pensar, sin plantearse nada, tal como mejor se le daba. Lucy sintió entonces lo mucho que significaba ella para el pelirosa y correspondió con tanta fuerza como pudo también. El Dragneel se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido:

- ¡Ahora empieza la batalla real! - Alzó su puño.

Hibiki con una gota en la cabeza levantó la mano en signo de rendición.

- Nah, Natsu, paso de luchar contra ti y que me partas un diente...

Lucy rió. Le estaba tan agradecida a Hibiki, que a pesar de estar Natsu allí enfrente, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Éste solamente sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

- ¡Lucy! - Gritó Natsu con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Vamos, Natsu? ¿Volvemos a nuestro gremio?

Lucy le cogió la mano y Natsu un poco confundido se la apretó un poquito. La rubia le mostró una cálida sonrisa. Él asintió.

Se disculparon por el destrozo y se despidieron del Blue Pegasos.

Cuando el gremio quedó en silencio, Ichiya con un perfume recuperador en la mano, le felicitó:

- Buen trabajo, Hibiki. Has madurado mucho.

- Gracias maestro, pero no he podido evitar desordenar parte del gremio...

Ren y Eve contestaron a eso.

- Con Natsu Dragneel es imposible. Agradezcamos que esté en pie.

Y todos rieron.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Gracias a los comentarios de Neko-Tiara, lukenoa31, KlaraDIK y dened01. **_


	4. Extra

**La tarea de Blue Pegasus**

**Extra**

Ichiya acabó de felicitar a Hibiki por su hazaña en el arte del amor y se dirigió hacia el integrante moreno del Trimen.

- Ren, a ver si ahora maduras tú con Sherry.

Y se fue con su aura "parfum" hacia otro lado dejando a un sonrojado Ren en estado de shock.

Eve reía ante esto. Él quería crecer y ser tan galán como ellos pero admitía que a las mujeres se acercaban mucho a él por ser precisamente tan jovencito.

Natsu y Lucy salían del gremio Blue Pegasus. Miraban el suelo, con la mano cogida, sin saber qué decirse. Natsu iba con heridas.

- Deberíamos curarte, Natsu.

- Nah, ese Hibiki no pega tan fuerte.

En ese momento frente a ellos apareció un Happy súper agotado, que apenas podía respirar. Fue ahí que Lucy se preguntó cómo el pelirosa podía haber llegado tan deprisa. Pensó en las opciones: Había forzado a Happy a llevarlo a toda velocidad o había ido corriendo desde Magnolia. Sabía que el matadragones de fuego era increíble pero si hubiera corrido, no hubiera llegado tan deprisa, ¿no?

- Natsu... ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

El nombrado palideció de golpe y se puso azul.

¿Al igual había ido con tren sólo por venirla a buscar? ¿Pero por qué entonces Happy estaba tan cansado?

- Natsu vino con tren a por ti. - Contestó Happy. - E intentó aguantar todo lo que pudo sin vomitar o tirarse por el suelo. - Continuó. - Luego salió corriendo del tren diciendo que olía tu aroma. No pude seguir su rastro.

- ¿Subiste a un tren sólo por venir a buscarme? - Preguntó sonrojada Lucy.

El pelirosa giró la cabeza con morros y coloretes y miró quién sabe dónde.

Lucy rió. Le estiró un poco para bajarlo a su nivel y le dio un casto besito en los labios.

- Gracias, Natsu.

Éste son ruborizó más todavía. ¡Lucy lo había besado! Sintió una sensación cálida y de paz que nunca había sentido. Decidió entonces devolvérselo; quería experimentarlo de nuevo.

- Creo que eres más que un nakama, Lucy.

Eso era lo más bonito que Natsu le había dicho.

- Se guuuusssssstannn... - Dijo Happy con su mofletitos hinchados y la patita en la boca.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, era una pequeña historia que me apeteció hacer. No sabía si hacerlo como One-shot o dejarlo así con capítulos. Finalmente me decidí por la última para separar un poco los momentos: El desplazamiento + El viaje + La búsqueda + Extras**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado!**_


End file.
